User talk:Digifiend/Archive:2012
RE: Inactivity Yes, I have recognized this, and I feel very annoyed that I don't get to spend more time on Logopedia. I apologize for my lack of effort and inactivity. I have had lots of schoolwork this year, which leaves little time for Logopedia unfortunately. I try to visit and edit during breaks. I definitely should thank all of you for your tremendous effort in keeping up with the wiki, it looks very nice. I feel quite guilty and will try to leave more time for Logopedia. I told MrLogos this too. Once more, I'm sorry for my inactivity. Alxeedo TALK 05:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) About the DC Comics... I found the picture originally on http://www.underconsideration.com/brandnew/ so I copied it. EpicWikiaMan 17:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Reports Good day to you, James. Regarding your username, thank you very much for telling me about this. Having seen it affixed so many times in the User Reports page, I honestly thought it was some type of anonymous moniker... like how some of the admin signatures are made. I admit I was at fault for failing to put in a proper signature and checking to see that Digifiend was your actual handle. Please accept my sincere apologies on any oversight regarding your username and the message board signature protocol. Thank you again. Snelfu 02:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I wonder why the User Reports section doesn't ask for the four-tildes signage like it does here. Hopefully that will be tweaked in the near future. RE: Kindernet It's alright, and thanks for telling me about the other page, I did not notice that there was already a page for the new channel (Kindernet (Netherlands)). There are actually a few double redirects leading up to Nickelodeon's Kindernet, which I will redirect to Kindernet (Netherlands), along with Nickelodeon's Kindernet itself. Thanks again. Alxeedo TALK 18:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Administrator Hi, you seem to be quite active right now. A few administrators are becoming less active, and I think we need one or two more. Since you are active on Logopedia:User Reports and edit every day, I was wondering if you are interested in becoming an administrator. It is up to you, if you do not want to, that is perfectly fine. Thanks for reading. Alxeedo TALK 19:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, great. You are now an administrator. I know you already have experience from another wiki, but if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. Alxeedo TALK 01:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning up some vandalism I was checking on a page that I had edited before and found my name was no longer in the history. Looks like VisionQuestSport&Fitness had moved some pages around and was blocked for other vandalism. It looks like when the pages were moved, the old pages (which had become a redirect) were rebuilt with the correct information. If you check the user's move log, there were five pages they moved. I fixed PetsEnergy because it could safely be moved back to the correct name and marked the Dizzy Dawgs redirect for deletion. Ross Dress For Less probably should be moved back to Ross, but the only logo for that company is the RDfL logo, so it could go either way. The last three pages are the ones that need help and were rebuilt. The question is how to clean up the moved pages? There's two ways to do it: # Delete the pages with the vandalized names, which are now redirects back to where they should be. # Move the pages with the vandalized names back to the correct names (with redirect creation suppressed) so that the edit history will be preserved. Then clean up the vandalism in the page. If preserving the edit history of the page isn't important, then just deleting the vandalized name is the simplest way of fixing it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Disney Junior I think the "My Little Pony" version of the Disney Junior logo uploaded by Jaredwe was not fake, since Disney Junior India will air the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic starting on May 6, 2012. I was not sure if the channel will use the same logo as the one uploaded by Jaredwe. Nico234 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :If it proves to be real, then it can be re-added. It does look fake to me though, the word Disney is crystal clear but the artwork on the word Junior is pixellated, as if it was done in MS Paint. Digifiend 13:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::this indian mlp show went off the air 3 months later. big 23 8:49, 10-6-12 :::That isn't relevant. And sign your posts by typing ~~~~. Your username was a red link instead of a link to your userpage. :::I checked indias website. but it only said handy mandy,mickey and jake and the neverland pireats.Big 23 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC)big 23Big 23 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Jaredwe Thanks for Blocking Jaredwe! Themadhatterhouse 11:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! E:) Im still adding more stuff to it!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Current Logo Oops, sorry. I didn't know the powerstick logo wasn't current. Snazzycat99 00:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC)User:Snazzycat99 Deleted page Thank you for deleting The Simpsons Season 1 Block user It seems User:Katrina Tan is performing some page blanking and vandalism. --AxG 00:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Movies4Men They were the ones you uploaded, so I downloaded them, opened and edited them in GIMP by removing the background inverting the white text to black and on one of them, changed the '4' to green. --AxG 11:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fake logo spotted on the 20th Century Fox page!!! The logo that has the words "Fanmade 75th Anniversary variant" is a fake logo. I deleted it. Nevadabell 02:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Logopedia 7/4/2012 logo is fake I have deleted the Logopedia July 4th logo because it's fake. Logopedia will not change to the new logo. Nevadabell 14:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wiki's can change logos unannounced, I could replace it anytime if I wanted (but I won't without an admin vote). We'd never plan a logo change two months in advance. Thanks. Digifiend 15:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Just wanna let you know Mumsgirl99 reverted my edit. I deleted the photo. I've added her name in the User Reports section. Nevadabell 23:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ouch Sorry to cause a commotion. I don't think it's wise for me to cross him again, I shall continue my efforts to Logopedia, than have my freedom of speech disrupted. The user should learn Wikipedias 3 count of vandalism and then blocked policy --AxG 17:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Request Plz unblock me on power rangers wiki, please.Sheersh 09:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Sheersh :Your block expires tomorrow anyway. Digifiend 11:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you unblock me too? Or at least revert it back to a one year block? I promise on my soul that ANY of the fanfiction on The Morphin Grid etc. is there it will be on my user aka profile page. King wiki 22:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Not gonna happen. I've discussed it with the other admins, and it's a unanimous no, because you've shown blatant disregard for authority and not learned your lesson from previous blocks. Digifiend 13:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!?? I WAS EVEN GOING TO INVITE YOU ALL TO MY ARMORED HEROES WIKI!!! I NEED HELP BECAUSE ONE DAY I MIGHT BECOME A DIRECTOR AND/OR PRODUCER OF MY NEW SHOW CALLED THE MEGA FORCE!!!! IT'S COMING OUT IN 2017!!! TRUST ME!! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS SHOW!! TAKE MY WORD FROM IT!! I AM TRULY SORRY FOR ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE!!! PLEEEEAASSEE!!! FORGIVE ME!!! X,[ King wiki 16:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::We don't take kindly to your tone or your attitude. Besides, this is not the place to hack your personal projects. You brought this on yourself, dude. Now, get lost! Snelfu 20:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::He doesn't have a choice. I've blocked him here as well now. Digifiend 20:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Mumsgirl99 I think Mumsgirl99 is being disruptive. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 16:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dunkin Donuts Go ahead and delete it. The 2010 variant i think is fake as well, and specifying it as prototype may also give a hint that the logo was edited in special paint software. Never mind, it was an anniversary logo. Deletions question Hi I would like to ask why this wiki deletes articled that have only one contributor? Eitvys200 12:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because they were spam. Which articles was you talking about? Digifiend 15:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it was Angry Birds Space that I recrated and it was before deleted. But if it was spam it's ok. Thanks for your help. --Eitvys200 17:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I just checked it - the image originally uploaded wasn't a logo, but an iPad retina comparison photo. So yeah, it was spam. The new version is OK. Digifiend 00:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: I have one more question. Can I create template? I would like to create template for Bejeweled series. Can I do so? Also maybe I will find more things that I will want to create template for because I think it will help people.Eitvys200 14:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Perhaps make it so it covers all PopCap games? Digifiend 15:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sure I will do this, but later because I'm now working on windows games. :) Eitvys200 16:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I tried, but it was unsuccessful I even tried to create new navbox template with more parameters, but I can't figure it out.--Eitvys200 16:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I've started it off for you. Let me know if you're still stuck. Template:PopCap Digifiend 22:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks for your help. Now it's finished.Eitvys200 06:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Madrid 2020 I'm not sure about this, but the page was originally for the 'Madrid 2016' bid, however it got moved to the current name, with the 2020 logo, and the original 2016 logo still in place? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 15:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :That should be separate. It seems they've bid for 2004, 2008, 2012, 2016 and 2020. Digifiend 00:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request for adminship Thanks for letting me know i will have a look but i think i have it set incorectly. webj444 05:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Logo Explorations Hi is that Logo Explorations page still open for submissions because it seems that the only logo there is being released on the wiki tomorrow? webj444 11:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) PS: Here is my Submission :D :That was vandalism. Only admins can decide on logos, and DoctorOmega4TixTime is not an admin. Reverted it. If you have a submission, please put it on the Logo Explorations page, not here. Digifiend 14:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BDF5000 User:BDF5000 seems to be added font changing scripts to some pages? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Logo Stylization Confusion Hey Digi, For the MTV Dance page I Was Not Sure It was 'D' It looked Like a "U' TheCanadianTentinabox 01:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC)CanadianTentInaBoxTheCanadianTentinabox 01:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) OkMijaAr I just realized that OkMijaAr is a sockpuppet of banned user MijaAr. --TheMaster001 (talk) 15:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, you're right. Changed his two week ban for page blanking to a lifetime block for abusing multiple accounts. Digifiend 16:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Augi2000 User:Augi2000 seems to be moving pages, and then deleting the redirect. I'm not sure on the policy of naming, is Shell Oil Company better than Shell (as well as others pages). However one move she made is moving TvOne and adding the '(Indonesia)' disambiguation, when not needed. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 14:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :If I spot unneeded redirects like that, I just move them back. In Shell's case, the Oil Company bit is only needed if it needs to be disambiguated, which I don't think it does. Digifiend 19:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I would do it myself, but since the user deleted the content, non-Admins can no longer move the page back. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rovio Home Video I'd like a second opinion on the two logos on this diff, the text does not look right, with the top using Calibri, however that font was created in 2005. A Google search does not list anything called 'Rovio Home Video' -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely Photoshops. Page will be deleted and editor given a 1 month block for uploading fake logos. Talk page Sorry for messing up your talk page. I tried to sort it out. Boushenheiser (talk) 09:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) About the Japanese Logo... Today,my Photo is not suitable for me... 愛樂蒂 08:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Eh? Littlewoods Digifiend - There most likely was a previous Littlewood's logo also with a connecting 'ood' but I am definate that it was also used in the date ranges I provided by looking on www.archive.org. Many thanks for all the work you do on logopedia.MrLogos (talk) 18:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Channel5idents User:Channel5idents is disrupting some pages, just look at their contributions. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Digifiend, I saw your message, the new name of Channel V in Taiwan is FOX ShowBiz. Could you teach me how to delete the pages? Jtyurh0381 (talk) 02:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Digi Super Has A Question :D Um. Hay. Digi You're an admin so you might be able to answer this question. Can I change Mpix to TMN Encore now instead of tomorrow morning (because Mpix gets rebranded to TMN Encore tomorrow.) I would Love to hear your answer :D Bye Super Mario777 (talk) 23:14, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Supah Mario Seven Seven Seven :P :It's done. Re: Tesco Charity of the Year They're all from PDFs but have not found a PDF/PNG/JPEG file featuring the new logo yet. You can delete the 2007 SVG for now, as I explained on User:Dell9300's talk page. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 10:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ITV1 renamed back to ITV in 2013. Digifiend, can you change the ITV1 page from '2010-present' to '2010-2013' because it change it's name back to ITV next year. Thanks. User:JamesBond007Fan 07:22 September 21, 2012 :Not yet. We'll do it when the new logo is revealed. Live Continuity Announcers in 2012 Digifiend. Good news I'm going to ask BBC and other channels to be the first ever live recorded continuity announcers in this year. :007Fan, they're often live anyway, lol. And sign your posts please. Kap-max Could you take a look at the Kap-max article, I can't see much credibility online of the article apart from blogs and YouTube videos. The logos do seem the mocked up variety. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 17:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Google search, first result is Logopedia. Definitely not notable. We don't need logos for every Youtube channel or blog that only gets a few dozen visitors. Deletion time! Re: SF/SRF The German Wikipedia already has them, with a source to this 20min.ch and sonntagonline.ch. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New admin? Hey! I think we could use another admin around here, and also noticed that the user HurricaneDylan would make a great one. He is always active and has an amazing post count. Of course, I figured I would need to talk to you about it first. What do you think about making him a new admin?--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 03:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tabber I think it looks great! Good job and thanks :D~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 22:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) E! Because I deleted the article from E! Latin America?, If the channel actually exists. Your website Tuput (talk) 20:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________ Oh. I feel stupid after reading your message Digi. Super Mario777 (talk) 22:51, October 16, 2012 (UTC) What I was thinking that E! Online was different then the website and I thought it only the website (Sorry if i'm you consider me spamming) Super Mario777 (talk) 22:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) HurricaneDylan Hi, I am quite upset and offended by comments made by the mother of HurricaneDylan. I am feeling quite emotional as I hate inflicting pain on anyone but I also respect the age limits of Logopedia. Should I unblock him even though he is braking the rules?? Please advise me, thank you for any support you may give.MrLogos (talk) 19:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I already did unblock him, because the Wikia standard age limit is 13, not 18 and even so, according to the mother's newest comment, he's 18 now anyway. Neither Logopedia:Editing guidelines nor Logopedia:Policy mention a different age limit. I blocked the mother for a week though, on the grounds of intimidating behaviour and harassment, there was definitely no need for that aggressive tone and yelling. ::What I'd like to know is... who told you the age limit was 18 in the first place? That part alone makes no sense at all. Snelfu (talk) 09:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) fake I just found a fake logo on disneyJR.Big 23 (talk) 00:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC)big23Big 23 (talk) 00:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) GONE!http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Big 23 (talk) 02:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Big 23http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Big 23 (talk) 02:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) BBC News I was about to start looking into them, but got distracted and had to do somethings. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 15:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Jdufurrena User:Jdufurrena is very disrupting. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked him before, looks like he didn't learn his lesson. He's just been blocked for a year. Don't forget to use the User Reports page. I created a proposal page for us admins to be able to make proposals, and answer them. Logopedia:Admin Proposals ~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS!'''Mon Nov 12, 2012 22:11 (UTC) 00:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea, but pointless in having Users edit the talk page, and splitting conversations. Is their a point that the pages has to be admin edit only? -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 00:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Recent message I have no idea what you just said to me. Can you explain please? Boushenheiser (talk) 17:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Children in Need Then what about this one http://hub.tv-ark.org.uk/images/childreninneed/cin_images/bbc_CIN_logo_1986_large.jpg ? -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 21:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't know what the title should be... Hey - sorry about what happened before. Now that my ban has finished, there is a few things I would like to do. The category system is very confusing, and I want to simplify it, especially the Internet and Amusement Parks sections. An example is to remove pages in the category Websites from the category Internet. To do this sort of thing, I need to have my bot enabled on this wiki. It's name is LoopingStar, and it's username needs to be added to the AutoWikiBrowser check page for it to work. can you give me permission to do this? If you do, I will also go and contact Wikia to get a bot flag, so it's edits won't clog up Wikia Activity and Recent Changes. If you can let me do this, that would be great - thank you. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, can I enable my bot? It would help speed up my editing a lot. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 23:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not the only admin here you know. I've posted a message on everyone's talk pages. Please await the replies. :::Well is there a way we can un-install it, if it is a bad thing?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'''Izzyfan]][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Any admin can shut-off the bot at any time, in case it goes wrong. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you wanted to stop my bot, you would have to message me or delete it's name from the AWB check page, which would then stop my software from workings Of course, I'd do everything I can to make sure it doesn't go wrong! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 23:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You and your bot are not welcome here. Snelfu (talk) 05:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) (Reset indent)I'd like to bring this up again, because it's been a month since I was blocked and I feel I've proven I can be trusted not to trash the wiki with a bot. It is very tedious doing these tasks by hand, so I ask now if I can use my bot here. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:52, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I honestly dont see why not... It seems like it would be easy to disable if something were to go wrong... why not let him use it for an hour or so?--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Snelfu is the only one who complained about it, so yeah, let's try it out. It's been long enough since the original request, if anyone else had doubts, they've had their chance to respond. :::I can't use it yet however, as I'l need to go and request a flag on this wiki first, so it's edits won't clog up activity feeds. Once I've done that, I'l leave a message here. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 18:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's been approved! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 19:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, let's just hope it doesn't botch anything in the process. Good luck to you on that. Apologies for the lack of confidence. Snelfu (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Black outlines Hi there! I just wanted to inform you that I have fixed the problem with the black outlines. Nq5z0F9Y 23:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate? Do you think we should affiliate Packaging-Pedia? (http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki) It is a lot like logopedia but for packaging and I think it would be a great affiliate for our users to edit aswell. What do you think?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 20:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) RDR logo Hi Digifiend. I just happened to stumble across this wiki (for the 2nd time!) whilst on a Random Wiki spree, so I decided to join and made a page for Red Dead Redemption, a really fun Wild West shooter game for the Xbox 360 which happens to be my favourite video game of all time. Anyway, I'm here to ask: how do you get the logo images to go to the center of the article instead of having to make them at the left or right? That may sound like a really stupid question but I need to know. Kittycat79Melodyfrost: Mate of Hawkfrost 08:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ADIMIN Can i be an admin./GreenSigReal (LUNA ROCKS!!) (talk) 00:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit count is a little low, plus your recent edit to the Radiotelevizija Slovenija page, removed an image, template and several categories. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 00:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Two templates, in fact. And you didn't even spell "admin" correctly in the section header, and you need to sort out your sig, which appeared twice for some reason. Also, we actually have a specific place for admin requests, and user talk pages aren't it: Logopedia:Requests for adminship OH, never mind. i will try to.--User:big 23 (AND GET OUT!!!/Big 23) |]] (talk shot) 22:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC)big 23--User:big 23 (AND GET OUT!!!/Big 23) |]] (talk shot) 22:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Louisiana Public Broadcasting Is their anything you can do about the Louisiana Public Broadcasting article, the many times some mock images have been added to it, although these include the wrong font, alignment etc.? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Full protection (editable only by admins) for two weeks on the grounds of edit war. If it continues afterwards, User:Robertnvabeach will be facing a block. I rollbacked his last edit to your last version first. Thanks.